


里番家族S01E11：呪われた男后編、一歩前進する

by shark_pond



Series: 里番家族 [15]
Category: JXB48
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 07:47:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19102786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shark_pond/pseuds/shark_pond
Summary: 这是里番世界，男人结婚很正常。顺便这章还是没有嘿咻，下一章收尾之后会有3个OVA。





	里番家族S01E11：呪われた男后編、一歩前進する

第二天，陈斌在酒店的自助餐厅见到了金威廉，他坐在角落里，被两盆高大的绿植挡住，大厅里的人很难发现这边还有一个逼仄的座位，而他可以透过绿植的缝隙将那头瞧得清清楚楚。  
这次赛事没有统一制服，金威廉他们的新队服是黄色的，介于柠檬黄和姜黄之间，这是一种很容易穿出惨案感的明亮色彩，然而在金威廉身上，就像是班戟皮包裹了一团甜蜜的动物奶油，不脱脂，不少糖，只要看着，就将满足与快乐充盈整个内心。  
队员们吃的不算多，大抵也是西式早餐不合胃口。陈斌发现自家小孩儿只是拿了夹着烤培根的全麦三明治，对于水牛奶酪之类的东西敬谢不敏。  
这家酒店距离比赛场馆最近，网络和房间大小比较好，所以很多非本土战队都住在这里。他们陆陆续续的过来吃过早饭，又匆匆忙忙到教练那里去复盘和讨论战术。  
陈斌摸了摸大衣口袋里的票，厚厚的铜版纸上印着所有战队的logo。  
他咽下最后一口橙汁，觉得总得主动点儿。  
老男人谈恋爱，就像是老房子着火——他还不是老男人，所以这火烧得奄奄一息。  
可是金威廉往前走了九十九步，还把鼻尖凑过来好奇的嗅一嗅，陈斌决定往前一步。  
他把餐盘放在清理区，对着员工点头致意。  
这次过来换够了美金，还真是先见之明。  
陈斌回到自己的房间，给金威廉发信息：“我看到你了，在自助餐厅，下次记得多吃点。”  
金威廉过了好一会儿才回复。  
“斌哥！我想见你嘛。”  
小孩儿在语音里撒着娇，但是陈斌没有同意。他微笑着搪塞过去，打开电脑，开始搜索附近的珠宝店。  
第二天一早，陈斌就跟着人群挤入会馆。金威廉给的票是中央区域的第二排，要是拿去外头买，早就被黄牛炒到高价了。决赛先是第三名、第四名打，五张地图，先胜三张的进入奖杯角逐，接着是前三名的积分赛，每张地图的小分数都要计算，虽然不再是五张图，却更累。  
金威廉的战队是第四名，所以得多打一场5局3胜。  
进场时候没多少人看好这支队伍，只有国人呐喊助威，还有些外国人，大概不是知道这只战队，而是支持金威廉这个长的很好看的选手。  
坐到位置上，调整好键盘之后，金威廉看了一眼陈斌。  
陈斌朝他点点头。  
现场解说是英语，语速飞快，还夹杂着各种游戏词缩写，陈斌听得懂每个单词，凑一起就不知道什么意思，只好看着大屏幕，跟着玩家一起发癫。  
进终局的比赛，整整打满五场。  
一上午都过去了。  
最后尘埃落定的时候，原本的第三名队伍队长捶了一下桌子，但是于事无补，败局已定。  
金威廉倒在靠背上，过了好一会儿才起来。  
礼节性的拥抱之后，记者们纷纷围过去采访，陈斌看到他们的教练挡了外国记者的话筒，只让一个国内平台的女记者过去了。  
“……没抱希望吧。”辅助笑得有点勉强。“就……上午打的是韩国的队伍，平时就算隐藏实力，其实也是他们比较弱的一个队伍……”  
其他人也点头。  
目前积分第一的是韩国的另一支队伍，第二名是欧洲的俱乐部队。  
在排名上，今天打败的队伍，远比他们要差。  
打一个不如对手的已经要到赛点反杀，下午简直不敢想。  
因为OB爱拍金威廉，国内外的社交网络上，游戏玩家都有些轰动，说这是什么宝藏男孩，打职业比赛是不是颜值低就没活路啊什么的。为着噱头也罢，真的觉得金威廉打得好也罢，记者又重复问了一遍。  
金威廉想了想，说：“尽人事听天命吧，其实我们这支队伍一开始组起来就歪瓜裂枣的，也没想到能走到今天，非常感谢玩家的支持，能到决赛现场已经很惊喜了。”  
他这话说的，就跟战败退场之前的致辞一样。  
陈斌听不下去了。  
他低着头，趁着人群散去，溜到选手通道里面，假装自己是个翻译。等了七八分钟，才截住金威廉。  
他把金威廉拖到洗手间，只听见金威廉跟队友说：“没事儿啊没事儿，我哥，就咱们楼下公司的，说两句话就走。”  
洗手间隔间门都大开，陈斌随便选了一个把金威廉推进去，反手关上门。  
“斌哥，我……我下午真得认真……”  
“想什么呢。”陈斌嗤笑。“等你晚上打完了再操死你。”  
金威廉脸颊耳朵都红彤彤的，不知道陈斌想干什么。  
陈斌后退半步，背抵着隔间门，端详了一把金威廉。  
穿着黄色连体队服，类似工装，不过腰的位置预留了扣腰带的地方。  
但是根本没必要，陈斌手掐上去，小孩儿的腰又瘦又韧。  
“斌哥？”  
“嗯。”陈斌松开之后，在口袋里摸了会儿，摸出个丝绒盒子，塞进工装队服口袋里。“乖，别弄丢了。”  
说完，陈斌自己走了，金威廉掏出来一看，方盒里头嵌着一枚铂金戒指，素圈子上面嵌着一颗钻石，简洁又刚硬的设计。  
他套在小指上，大了，食指上，小了。  
小心翼翼地往无名指塞，正好推到底。  
金威廉下午打的有如神助。  
中场暂停时候，陈斌听到他队友骂了一句：“金威廉你吃兴奋剂了？老子跟你说不要去不要去老子莫得奶起你来，你吓死老子哦。”  
金威廉笑嘻嘻的：“哎，怕什么，我这不是丝血反杀嘛，哎呀那时候杀一个够本，杀两个翻本，对面掉了俩我还活着嘛。”  
不过，就算下午超常发挥，冠军还是韩国队的，他们的小分丢太多，最后合计时候，只有第二。  
但是已经很满意了。  
最后和韩国队打的有来有回，甚至拿了两个小分，说出来已经够吹的。  
毕竟如金威廉所说：他们的队伍一开始就不是专业选拔出来的，一群人心里梗着点儿什么非要证明的气头，硬是走到了世界第二，足够了。  
下午的采访也轻松许多，眼尖的外媒记者发现金威廉手上多了戒指，夸张发问：“天哪！我记得上午时候你还没戴呢！”  
金威廉抬手看了看：“对啊。”他笑得很甜蜜。“嗯……中午我先生向我求婚了。”  
听懂的人尖叫起来。  
而金威廉的队友一副黑人问号脸。  
“咱们聚餐晚上对吧？”金威廉回头小声说。“那我晚上不回去了啊，等会儿我和教练电话联系，我要二人世界。”  
“金威廉你龟儿子，你什么时候找到的女朋友！”  
“没找！”金威廉说。“我把自己嫁出去了。”  
白发男孩儿得意洋洋，泥鳅一样钻进人群，趁着大家都没注意，从选手退场通道跑了。


End file.
